


Shot at the night!

by Swizzle_Dazzle



Category: GOT7
Genre: Florist Youngjae (cute right), Im too lazy to add tags sorrry, M/M, Other people will be added, Tattoo Artist Jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swizzle_Dazzle/pseuds/Swizzle_Dazzle
Summary: Over the years i had found men attractive. ..... but i never admitted it to myself that i might have feelings for men. But the more i watch youngjae stuff brownies into his mouth while he ugly cries over the movie ....... the part of myself that wants to accept those feelings starts to grow more and more.





	1. Shot at the night!

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be "Thursday night"  
> Sorry for typos ♡

Usually the tattoo shop would be packed but on Valentine's day , there was no soul in sight.  
Jaebum could see couples coming in and out of the flower shop across the street. Should i get mom something?.

“Hey mark im gonna leave early” I made my way into the storage room , only to find mark on the  
floor attempting to wrap a gift.

“Need some help”

“No i need to do this by myself , that's what Jackson would want”He ripped off the wrapping  
paper and tossed it to the side “Mark i know you wanna remain hopeful but it's been 3 months  
since you guys broke up…… i don't think he wants to come back to you”He glanced up at me

  
“Shut up you dont know what you're saying , you just want me to give up on him so i can go  
back to picking up girls with you”  
“Well okay then , just wanted to tell you i'm leaving early.”I grabbed my Leather jacket and made my way out the room “Good luck mark i hope i'm wrong” I shouted exiting the store into the busy streets of Seattle. As i made my way to the flower shop i was reminded of how my mom would love to plant tulips in the front yard of our house,would they even have tulips?

The store smelled of spring and you could distinctly pick out the smell of cigarettes coming from  
jacket or maybe just me over all.  
“Hello sir , I'll be with you in just a moment”A boy around the age of 20 shouted as he walked  
into the back room. Men and women were all being helped out by the employee's trying to  
decide on what to get their loved ones. Fuck this i can just pick her up some chocolates from the   
convenience store.

As i walked towards the door the same voice spoke from behind me “Sir did  
you need any help” The boys name tag read youngjae “Uh oh yeah i need some flowers” youngjae laughed, why is his laugh so adorable.

“Well obviously you need flowers why else would you be here, what does your girlfriend like”He  
took out a notepad from his shirt pocket “Mom” i corrected “Huh”He looked up from his notepad

“It’s for my mom not a girlfriend”I reached out to touch the roses in front of me

“Well what does your mom like” his voice is like honey , how? “Uh she likes tulips or lilies” youngjae flashed me a big smile “I know how to make really cute tulip and lily bouquets, you got  
lucky I'm the one helping you out “ He scribbled something down on his notepad “What's your name” I looked away from the roses and gave him my most friendly smile

"Jaebum , Jaebum Im"

"Well Jaebum lets go into the flower room so we can pick out the best flowers for your mother"  
He patted my shoulder and motioned for me to follow.

We sat down at one of the counters by the flowers and i picked white lilies and pink tulips and he started making the bouquet. It was silent except for the background noise of the other employees and customers.  
"Dont you work at that tattoo shop across the street"He asked looking at the ribbons he had on the counter "Pick one"

"Uh white and yeah my friend mark owns the place" The snow had started falling again. "Ive been wanting to get a new tattoo have to save up tho" He started giggling at my look of disbelief , who could he have guessed he had tattoos he looks like he's scared of needles.

"You have tattoos"

"Two , one on my arm and another one on my shoulder"He put the flower in the vase adjusting the petals

"Ill give you a discount on a tattoo if mom loves these"

"You serious"

"Defiantly"

"Shit okay now i actually gotta try" He started adding more lilies in and adjusting the ribbon

Hes so adorable.

Wait a minute. Hold up just a minute. What am i saying. Did i ... did i just call him adorable. Me ..... i just called a man adorable.

"Jaebum"I heard fingers snap

"Huh"I drifted away from my thoughts on to what was infront of me.

"Im done , do you like it" The bouquet looked like the ones mom used to have set up on the dinning room table whenever people came over.

"Its beautiful , thanks"I picked up the vase.

"Lets go ring you up"

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The next time i saw youngjae was on march 3rd. He had come for another tattoo.

"JAEBUM"mark shouted from the front of the shop "Going" i walked into the front to find youngjae smiling while waving.

"Hey whats up"I put down my burger

"I'm here for my third tattoo"He started clapping his hands  
"You already have tattoos"Mark said sitting down on a stool  
"Yeah , i never got to show you them right jaebum"He started taking off his hoodie  
"Oh yeah no you didnt" I walked over to the couch in the waiting area and sat down  
"Im sorry but how did you two meet"Mark started laughing.

"Oh I made a bouquet for his mom"By now youngjae was taking off his Plain black t-shirt  
"Okay this ones a my favorite quote"He pointed to the tattoo on his arm "And this one is just something i saw on tumblr that i really loved"His shoulder was coverd in a beautiful bird tattoo

"Damn that birds good"Mark reached out and touched the tattoo "So what do you want to get" I spoke up after starring at the beautifully done tattoos  
"Well I've been really liking water color tattoos lately so i wanted to get flower petals down my forearm in water color"

"I cant do that"Mark said scooting away from us  
"I can do it ...... its my specialty"He gave me that famous bright smile once again  
"Great"  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Are you good with the pain"I asked getting all my supplies ready.

"Jaebum trust me , ill tell you if i feel like crying"

(30 minutes later)

"Fucking sweet baby Jesus"Youngjae was sniffling with his free arm across his face "i forgot how much shading hurt"

Man he really is adorable " just 45 more minutes tops" i chuckled

"I never asked did your mom like the bouquet"He ran his fingers through his hair  
"She loved them said it remind her of when i was young"  
"Thats sweet"he glanced at me and smirked "So does that mean i get a discount" his fucking giggles are adorable

"Damn i was hoping you'd forget" we started laughing  
"I could never forget , a college student with a budget never forgets money saving deals"

"What you studying"

"Teaching"

"Nice would have taken you for some sort of art major" He started sniffing again  
"Why does everyone say that"I started shading in the darker colors of the tattoo "You look like you'd appreciate the beauty of the world and try to capture its essence in a picture or painting"  
I shrugged getting more ink

"Hmmm you look like you'd appreciate a nice cold beer and the open road"Youngjae said with giggles escaping his mouth

"Dude are you on drugs" I started laughing "You keep giggling"  
"Omg no no no no im against drugs , alcohol anything like that nope nah ah not for me" he shook his head  
"Damn i was gonna ask you out for a drink after this"I clicked my tongue  
"What a shame"He looked away from my direction "I can go for some ice cream though"

I looked up from the almost done tattoo and saw the man laid out infront of me smirk "Ice cream sounds nice" Well we can always experiment with guys right?

 


	2. Once in a lifetime, the suffering of fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello♡

It was 12:56am and youngjae was awake bingeing on a new tv show on Netflix ignoring the essay he had to write for class. His roomate bambam and his boyfriend had left the house for a party somewhere on campus. He was scrolling through his social media when he got a call  
♡Jaebumie♡

"Hello"It was pitch black out with only the moon shining through the clouds.

  
"Hey you uh wanna get that ice cream right now"You could hear traffic and people talking in the background  
"I dont think any ice cream shops are open right now...... also it sounds like you're busy"I paused my show and put the phone on speaker and layed down.

"Mark dragged me to a party his ex is having and i dont wanna be here while they suck face"

"Buy me a burger and you can come over" My room wasnt clean but it wasnt disgusting either  
"Deal send me the adress"

________________________________

Jaebum pulled into the driveway blasting what seemed like country music. Wth?. I was sat out on the porch waiting for him to get out .

"Youngjae"He shouted from the car  
"Yeah im on the porch come on its chilly"I hugged my blanket closer to my body  
"Help me with the groceries"He walked up to the house with 3 bags in his arms  
"Gro-Groceries"I walked towards him  
"Yeah take those in ill get the rest"  
"Jaebum.......Uh no take all this back"He looked at me with a confused frown thay quickly turned into a smirk  
"Im making you dinner" He ran back to the car and came back with three other bags "Come on before it gets too late and it turns into actual breakfast"  
~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~*  
I sat down at the small island in the kitchen watching jaebum move around the kitchen trying to find pans and wisks

"Need help"I stood up but he motioned me to sit back down

"No no its my treat"He found a mixing bowl  
"Your treat was buying me a weeks worth of groceries"He gave me a smirk  
"Well i wanna cook you something since you saved me from that party"He poured flour into the bowl "Jackson and mark are complicated but i understand that they love each other no matter what....... but their gonna wanna kill each other tomorrow morning too"

"Wait ....... marks ex is JACKSON" I Was suddenly interested in my classmates past. Jaebum chuckled as he added a few spices into the flour "Yup they've been off on and on for about four years now" He pulled out chicken wings from a grocery bag  
"That's wild ...... are all relationships like that"My curiosity had peeked , I myself have never been in a relationship, there was a boy i "loved" once but it wasn't a relationship..... it was a tragedy.

"What do you mean"he stopped breading the chicken and looked at me with a confused brow  
"You look like you would know .... about relationships and stuff" I pulled on my sleeves keeping my eyes fixed on my hands  
"So should you ..... i mean you've been in relationships before right"He fixed his gave back at the unprepared food and went back to cooking.

"No .... no i havent been in a relationship before" Oh god if i can feel the heat of my blush im probably a red mess right about now  
"Your lying"He started laughing and the heat intensified "How is that even possible"He turned on the stove and poured oil into a pan.

I stood up and went to the front door "Get out" I stood in front of the door and pointed at it "Wh- What why" I walked over to him "I said get out you're being a dick"He grabbed me by the shoulders "What did i say"

"You said 'how is that even possible' Some people just dont have people lined up to be with them"I sat back down on my stool "I said that because im confused as to how no one ever decided to make you theirs , i wasnt being a dick to you , i was trying to comprehend why people are blind"

I didnt know what to say to this , i was speechless the best i could do was a simple "Oh"  
"Yeah so come over here and put the chicken in the grease so we can eat"  
~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~*  
JAEBUMS POV

We were sat on the vouch watching some scary movie , we weren't paying attention to it , instead we were learning more about each other apparently youngjae used to be a soccer player but quit for reasons that were left untold. I told him about my tattoos but left some untold.

"I have a question" Youngjae spoke up from where he was laying on the carpet "What is it"  
"Why are you trying to be friends with me"He sat up and looked at me the blue light from the tv illuminated his figure making him look ...... beautiful. I myself didn't even know the answer to his question. "To be honest i don't know you just seem like a really chill guy" was that really the answer "You seem really great yourself, plus as a bonus of us being friends i get discounts on tattoos maybe now i can get my sleeve" He started clapping excitedly

"Thats all you want me for , cheap tattoos"I threw a pillow at him and jumped at him , we started wrestling laughter filling the house. I was ontop of him hitting his face with his own hands. The sound of our laughter was the only thing you could hear until we heard whispering. We stopped and turned our heads to the door and saw a platinum haird boy and a boy with black hair at the door starring at us. They must be the boyfriends.

"Youngjae who is this" The platinum haird boy wiggled his eyebrows and turned on the lights. Youngjae pushed me off and i fell on my back , suddenly heat rose in my cheeks "hes just my friend"

"why was your friend all over you"the black haired boy walked next to his boyfriend.

"We were playing around god why do you guys always act like this when i have people over" Youngjae sat me up next to him

"Should i go" I whispered into his ear "No no no stay you made me dinner it'd be rude if i made you leave just cause they came home"

"Yuggie catch me im gonna faint he made youngjae dinner oh my god"The platinum boy put a hand to his forehead "Bambam stop lets leave them alone , we have to go grocey shopping tomorrow you too youngjae so dont sleep late"

"You dont have too" I said laying back down on the ground  
"Oh yeah jaebumie here bought me groceries"Youngjae patted my stomach

"He did what"the couple said simultaneously sitting down on the couch

"I bought him groceries, i wanted to cook a meal but i bought too many things so you guys have a full fridge now"Youngjae layed his head down on my stomach and starred up at the ceiling "Isnt he a good friend"

"I would say good boyfriend but whatever lets go yugyeom"Bambam pulled his boyfriend off the couch and turned back to face us "We're eating the rest of the food by the way"

"Mmmkay" youngjae yawned

"You sound tired maybe i should go"I sat up but youngjae pushed me back down "No we can watch finding dory and eat some brownies i have"He stood up and ran into the kitchen coming back with a plate of brownies "I hid these from them so shush"he giggled sitting back down

We layed back down on the floor with our heads next to each other

this is sweet

Over the years i had found men attractive. ..... but i never admitted it to myself that i might have feelings for men. But the more i watch youngjae stuff brownies into his mouth while he ugly cries over the movie ....... the part of myself that wants to accept those feelings starts to grow more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts ♡


	3. To find our way home, to break in these palms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah the song is shot at the night by the killers go listen to it!

Being around youngjae is like learning how to drive. Its exciting you want to learn everything fast and go for your first drive ( more like first date in jaebums case) but yet again you were scared, of making mistakes and wrecking the car (more like ruining Youngjaes happiness)

Every relationship jaebum was ever in had ended bad. His first grade girlfriend had broken up with him and started going out with his best friend amber. In middle school he dated a girl who always used to change her interest, when they went out she was really into punk music and jaebum.... well jaebum was the ultimate punk boy , they went out for 3 months and then left jaebum for her new phase, hiphop leaving jaebum devastated. In high school he turned into your basic high school fuck boy...... something he did start noticing was how he would start liking men ..... in a sexual way not just in a friendly way. He never admitted it to himself that he could like a man in that way...... but when he's with youngjae he just wanted to let go of all his fears and tell him he's beautiful, he wants to give him his jacket when he's cold, he wants to shout out to the world that he likes it when youngjae fixes his hair before he goes to work or how youngjae started bringing him and mark snacks.

"Jaebum"A voice pulled him out of his thoughts   
"Hmm what is it" mark was standing at the front pulling on his scarf and coat  
"We can go home no more appointments today" todah was another slow day only 3 appointments over all. Jaebum checked his phone and it was 5:30pm , Youngjaes getting out in 30 minutes.

"Okay I'll see you later" Jaebum ran out of the store and made his way to the convenience stor down the street. Youngjae had told him he liked having Doritos and Arizona iced tea after work "comfort food" as he said. The florist would be happy if jaebum got him an after work snack. He quickly paid for the snacks and walked back with a grin on his face , he's gonna love this.... maybe he can come over and we can watch movies.

Jaebum waited for the florists shift to end and when he finally came out , he looked confused to see the man outside the store with his favorite snacks  
"What are you doing here jaebum" Youngjae pulled him to the side of the entrance   
"I came to feed you and see if you wanted to come over and hang out" the younger man gave him a shy smile   
"I wish i could go but i uh have a date tonight" His face lit up with his radiant smile while Jaebums face turned emotionless   
"Oh oh its alright um still take the food and enjoy your date" Before youngjae could say anything jaebum turned around and walked home.

Jaebums apartment was always cold. He liked it being cold , when its cols he can hide under his covers. When its cold his dog coco can sit on him on the couch. When it's cold jaebum feels comfot.

By the time he's on his couch watching shameless with coco and his covers keeping him warm his phone starts to buzz

Youngjae》Hey

Hey how's the date《Me

Youngjae》There's no date  
Youngjae》got stood up

Who the hell would do that?

You okay ?《Me  
Youngjae》Yeah........  
Youngjae》Wanna come over

You come over《Me  
Youngjae》?  
Youngjae》To your apartment

Yeah...Or do you not want to《Me

Youngjae》No no its fine , ive just never been there now im wondering about what your apartment looks like

Its not much it's simple《Me

Youngjae》Mmhmmm send me the adress so i can leave.

Alright《Me

Everything about jaebum was simple from his clothes, to his personality, to his home. The apartment had basic grey walls with hite frames on the walls and dark wood flooring. The only thing that stood out was the big red couch he's had since he moved out to seattle , his mom had bought it for him thinking it was going to be black ...... but when it arrived he had a large red couch in his living room.

Another problem might be coco, she never really liked anyone other than jaebum and mark. When Jackson and mark came over for dinner one night coco wouldn't stop barking

 

 

At Jackson even when jaebum or mark held her. Maybe coco will like youngjae. Maybe coco will bark Youngjaes ear off and he'll leave before he can enjoy youngjaes presence.

The florist told him he'd be there in 15minutes , with only 9 minutes left jaebum rushed around picking up all of cocos toys and herself putting them down on her doggie bed by the kitchen.

"You be good okay, do this for papa"The small dog walked off the bed and jumped on the couch   
Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong.

As coco started barking like a maniac jaebum walked to open the door and the ball of fur ran to the door wagging her tail

"Omg he has a dog" jaebum heard the younger say through the door

"Cute"The words slipped out of jaebums mouth a little too loud

"Ay jaebum is that you , open the door i brought snacks" The door opened revealing youngjae in a muted gren turtle neck and an oversized jean jacket holding 2 greasy paper brown bags "I brought tacos"He looked excited and happy.

Coco shut up and stayed sat next to Jaebums feet "Who's this lil cutie" The new intruder bent down and started petting coco, the dog jumped at youngjae   
"COCO NO"Jaebum screamed   
Youngjae was on his butt while coco was licking his face "It's okay Jaebum she's just licking ny face" The dog started sniffing the bags and youngjae shooed him away "No bad doggy this is for your daddy"

Jaebum stretched out his hand "I personally like calling myself his papa but daddy is fine too" Youngjae was pulled to his feet and dusted himself off

"Daddy jaebum" youngjae tapped his chin "Sound's cute"

"Alright come on lets go to the living room" In all honesty youngjae looked like a beauty. His cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink , his skin seemed to glow more than usual. As they sat down on the red couch while coco layed down on her bed and youngjae told him about his day and the cute newly engaged couple he helped out today, jaebum stared losing focus and started getting lost in youngjae. Jaebum liked the way youngjae would speak with hid hands and the way he would always laugh a little to loud at the simplest things.

Jaebum snapped out of his thoughts when youngjae pouted and tilted his head face to look at jaebum "Are you listening, your dozing off again" It took jaebum a minute to comprehend what the florist had said   
"Im fine i just was enjoying this" there was no need for jaebum to lie to youngjae, he was enjoying spending time with youngjae "Awe that's sweet jaebumie"

Jaebumie

"Well let's eat our food before it goes cold" Youngjae sent him a warm smile "Jaebum"

"Yeah youngjae"

"Why is it so cold in your apartment"Jaebum realized how Youngjaes hands were in sweater paws and how his nose turned a slight shade of pink   
"Aww shit sorry i usually like it cold but let me turn on the heat so you get warm"He climed over the younger and hurried to the thermostat "No its okay i dont want to make you change it for me" Youngjae was already pulling out the food from the bag and setting it out on the table " You sure"

"Yeah i got my jacket , its not much but its fine"Jaebum made his way back to the couch when he had an idea, he ran back into his room and pulled out his favorite sweater, He smiled at the thought of youngjae wearing his clothes.

"Whats this" Youngjae grabbed the sweater and looked at it  
"So you dont get cold" Youngjae smiled "I told you i was fine dummy"

"Just put it on so i dont worry" That earned him a hugg and he couldn't help the warmth on his cheeks "I'll hugg you so you stay warm too" Youngjae pulled himself closer to jaebum and coc jumped up on their laps

"So what are we gonna watch today bummie"He rested his head on jaebums shoulder and jaebum couldn't help his heart beat faster and the huge smile on his lips "Whatever you want to watch jae whatever you want"  
~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~*  
An hour later and the pair were stretched out on the with Youngjaes head on jaebums lap while the older ran his hands through his hair.

All of a sudden youngjae sat up "Where's your bathroom" His hair was all over the place but he still looked adorable

"Down the hall third door down" the younger got up "pause the movie i wanna keep watching" He skipped his way down the hall

He's so damn cute.

Jaebum decided to clean the coffee table during the break but stopped when he saw 8 new texts messages pop up on youngjaes phone

♡shonwoo♡  
Youngjae omw to the restaurant

♡Shonwoo♡  
Where you at?

♡Shonwoo♡  
Youngjae??????

♡Shonwoo♡  
I'll wait maybe you're still at the store

♡Shonwoo♡  
Youngjae come on don't do this

♡Shonwoo♡  
I thought we were going to start over

♡Shonwoo♡  
Please text me back :, (

♡Shonwoo♡  
You said you would come..... dont change your mind

"Jaebum why is your house so dull you need something cute and quriky to decorate your house" Youngjae froze at the entrance when he saw jaebum holding his phone in his hand "What are you doing"

"Who's shonwoo"He handed the phone back to its owner   
"None of your business" Youngjae plopped down next to jaebum un pausing the tv   
"Youngjae why'd you stand them up"Jaebum snatched the remote   
"You can't just do that to people"

Youngjae faced him eyebrows scrunched up and a pout replacing the smile he always showed "It's my ex ...... i thought i could get back with him....... but my heart dosent want that" He sank back into the couch "he wants to get back together and i thought why not i dont have anyone else" He rubbed his face "But love doesn't work that way so as I was getting ready i decided that i don't want fake love just because im lonely, I'd rather be alone and find good love later on y'ah know" Youngjae was truly a good find, he was the rare gem jaebum didn't know he needed. As they sat there on the red couch in silence , with new information of the florist past and present coming out , jaebum was happy that the florist had decided to pick jaebum over an ex. Maybe jaebum wasnt the actual reason to why the florist stood up his date...... but he was the one the florist wanted to come spend time with.

"Thats okay"Jaebum broke the silence "Sometimes it takes awhile to find the right person but when you find them its amazing, just give it time" The words were from experience. When jaebum started liking youngjae his world became happier and better.  
"You sound like your talking from experience" Youngjae wiggled his eyebrows "Whos the lucky lady"

Jaebum laughed and youngjae tugged at his arm "Tell mee , is she pretty , does she treat you right , does she make you happy" jaebum laughed again pushing youngjae off his arm

" He" Youngjae stopped and his mouth formed into a "o" he relaxed back on to the couch "He makes me happy and he's the most beautiful person I've ever met" Jaebum wasn't lying he had met someone and that someone was youngjae

The florist smiled "I'm happy for you jaebumie" jaebum layed back turning his head to look at the man infront of him "Can I meet the lucky man" Jaebum sighed "One day....... soon i promise"

Confessions come sooner or later. Their scary the reactions to the confessions are always uncertain.........

  
But jaebum was ready to confess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Tweet me or dm me or whatever @signedbycyj ♡


End file.
